Green Ink
by marauder05
Summary: Ella and Sophie are twins, Fred and George's best friends. When they send her a package that sends Ella to the hospital wing Sophie is furious. Until she gets the letter, that is . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **(The Letter)

Sophie had just gotten back from the Owlery. This particular mission had to do with sending a certain pair of Weasley a particularly nasty Howler.

"What idiots! Why couldn't they have just handed them to us?" she grumbled to herself. Ella was in the hospital wing due to "those Weasleys" and Sophie had just gotten back from there herself.

_What were they thinking sending us a box of fireworks at breakfast? The stupid thing exploded the second Ella opened it up! How were we supposed to know it contained the wet-start fireworks they promised us! The twins should've seen the danger in it, especially, sending it with Errol. Everyone knows that bloody bird can't fly straight to save his life! Why couldn't they have just waited until later? It's not __**that**__ hard. _

Sophie plopped down in the blue armchair next to the fire and opened her book with a crack.

_Could this day have gotten any worse? First the fireworks, and then Filch caught her with a load of dungbombs. And now she had mounds of homework in every class! And that was on top of the detentions Filch gave her too! Can't a girl get a break?_

Sophie felt a tug on her hair and looked up to see the family owl, Bert, holding a letter, her name hastily written in green ink on the front.

_What now?_ she thought to herself.

She reached up and took the letter from Bert, who immediately flew off to the Owlery.

"Well, I guess your not getting those treats I had for you then!" she called after the bird.

She looked down at the letter.

_What on earth could be happening?_

It was in her Mum's hand, which was strange, Daddy was the letter writer in the family. And it was written in green ink, the family's code for important news. Ella ripped it open anxious to find out what was going on.

Dear Ella and Sophie,

Have we got news to tell you! Where to start? Where to start? Well, let's see, I'll save the big news for last. Yes, that's a marvelous idea. Now, where was I? Oh yes, of course! Now I remember.

Sophie laughed. That was her mother all right, always rambling, even in her letters. No wonder Daddy wrote them all!

You remember your cousin Isabelle, don't you? Well, of course you do! She was at your grandmother's for Christmas, so of course you'd remember her! Well, you'll never guess, what's going on this summer. She's getting married! I just knew it would happen someday! Her and that muggle boy, I think Frank's his name, no it's Joey . . . well at least I think it's Joey, or at least it's something like that. But that's not really important. The point is, they're getting married! June 20, I think. Well, you two know what that means, you'll need to go dress shopping, so you'll have something to wear! Oh, I'm so excited!

Sophie groaned. Dress shopping! She hated going dress shopping, her mother always fussing over how grown up her babies were. And of course she _always_ has to bring Grandmother along.

She absolutely hated the way her Grandmother treated them, as if they were still three years old, interested in tea parties and the like. Oh and calling her and Ella by their _full_ names. Sophia Lynn! Eleanor! She couldn't stand it!

She sighed and started reading again. Her Grandmother always made her feel agitated.

But I'm even more excited about our other news. Ella, Sophie? Are you sitting down? You two are going to be big sisters! Yes, I'm having a little girl! And, of course, we will send for you when she's born. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind. Oh how nice it will be to have another baby in the house again! I am just overjoyed! Well, I have to go, we've got that party tonight and I still have to fix my hair. Hugs and kisses from all of us!

Mum

They were going to have a baby sister?! For once she wouldn't be the youngest! (Ella was older than her by a minute and 15 seconds). She had to go tell Ella!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **(A Broken Jar)

Sophie rushed off to the hospital wing, practically knocking over a poor little first year on the way. She mumbled an apology & took off running again.

Sophie could only think of one thing, she was going to have a little sister! It would be so much fun! She and Ella could teach her all of their tricks . . . and how to play Quidditch . . . and . . . oh, she was going to be a big sister!

Sophie was so busy thinking about all the things she would teach her new sister that she didn't notice Snape until she ran into him.

_Crash!_ The jar of spiders he was holding smashed into pieces as it hit the floor. There were spiders all over the floor.

"Detention Hammerstein!"

Sophie looked up to see Snape glaring at her, a look of pure hatred in his cold eyes. He probably hadn't forgiven them yet for seeing him in his bathrobe & bunny slippers that one night.

"I'll clean it up," she offered hopefully, but Snape had already pulled out his wand.

"_Sourgify_." The mess was gone.

_Oh crap_, she thought _this can't be happening. Not now!_

Sophie turned around anxious to get away from the fuming professor, but Snape stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I was going to the hospital wing to see my sister . . . you see, I have some rather important news to tell her and well . . ."

She stopped, seeing the look on his face.

"No. You're not. Didn't you hear me? You have detention. Right now."

"But," Sophie protested.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw!" Snape barked.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"no buts about it. Your detention still stands. My office. Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** (Bloody Bird)

Sophie groaned. She had been down here for at least 2 hours and she _still_ wasn't done yet! She was organizing Snape's potions ingredients. His private stores. And it was a mess!

_Well, at least now I know what's in here._ She thought. _Next time we need some special ingredients for something I'll know exactly where everything's at. He better let me go down to dinner soon. I'm starving!_

Sophie sighed. She still had her Transfiguration homework to do and she hadn't told Ella about Mum's big news either!

_Well, the twins should be getting their Howler at dinner, which is soon. And __**that**__ promises to be interesting!_

Sophie had just enough time after she finished her detention with Snape to grab a couple of rolls and head to the Hospital Wing. She had missed the Howler and Fred and George had already left by the time she got to the Great Hall. Oh well, Ginny could always tell her about it later.

Sophie walked into the hospital wing.

"Oh my gosh! Ella you'll never guess what was in the letter Mum just sent us! We're going to . . ."

She stopped, seeing the twins next to Ella, apologizing profusely.

"Oh my god! What the heck were you thinking? How could you! You could have killed us! I can't believe how stupid you two are! I ougtha take you down to Filch and let him tear you apart, he's been wanting to do just that for an awful long time, you know. OR I could write to you mother. Tell her all about that joke shop of yours and then I'll-"

"Hold it write there Sophie," interrupted Fred. "We already heard all this, ok? We got your Howler. We don't want, or need, to hear it again!"

"Look, Sophie," said George, "We're really sorry. You know Fred and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. We love you guys. You know that."

Ella blushed, but Sophie didn't care. She wasn't really listening anyway.

"I don't care if you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Someone _did_. My sister did! You two are the biggest idiots on the face of the earth! Gits!"

Fred came up and put an arm around Sophie.

"Listen," he said. "No, really. Just listen. We would never do anything to hurt you guys. We really thought Errol was up to the journey this time. How could we have known that he would fly into the orange juice? We're not Seers you know! We don't have the 'Inner Eye'!" He put on the airy voice of Trelawny as he said the last bit.

Sophie giggled. Maybe he _was_ right. They would never mean to hurt her, or Ella. They were best friends for Merlin's sake!

"Well, alright," she said. "Maybe I _am_ being stupid. but you guys should know better than to send stuff like that with Errol. The bloody bird can't fly straight to save his life!"

The twins pretended to be mortally offended by this.

"How could you?!?" exclaimed George. "That 'bloody bird' has been in our family for ages! Do you know how much he's been through? How many Howlers he's carried!"

They all laughed.

Sophie suddenly remembered about her mum's big news. Somehow she had forgotten in her anger at the twins.

"You will never guess what Mum wrote, Ella!"


End file.
